IAS4 and CBSpeedruns Controversy (Drama)
The IAS 4 and CBSpeedruns Controversy were a number of events involved with the closing of Ratchet5's fourth ImASpeedrunner competition and the closing of MeckleMisuer's CBSpeedruns competitions. The controversy started when somebody closed the ImASpeedrunner4 channel, the channel the fourth I'm A Speedrunner competition was being held on. This sparked sides to be taken on whether or not MeckleMisuer was the cause of IAS 4 being closed or whether he was innocent. MeckleMisuer and TheAFH013 were compelled to believe he was innocent and Ratchet5 and Nintendogen64 believed he was guilty and, well the rest is written below. ImASpeedrunner4's First Closure Just days after the I'm A Speedrunner 4 tournament began, a mysterious YouTuber known as TheBlackPenguin311 commented on the SpyroSpeedruns channel proclaiming that they had closed the ImASpeedrunner4 channel. At the time, it was believed that TheBlackPenguin311 was none other than ToddGamerPro, as Todd was known to be the creator of several "troll" type channels including: AMTreasure, MrNon100PercentGamer and ThaRixerOwns. It was therefore reasonable to assume that the culprit for closing down the IAS 4 channel was him, as being a competitor he did in fact know the password. As a result of IAS 4 being closed down, tournament host, Ratchet5 began suspicious of most people in the tournament apart from a select few, these people were Nintendogen64, Mr100PercentGamer, ImNotADoctor5 and MeckleMisuer. He made sure that the channel's password be changed quite often and that only the people he could truly trust would receive the password. IAS 4 being closed for the first time would be the beginning of a chain of events that would severe friendships and cause untold drama throughout the SpyroSpeedruns community. CBSpeedruns' Abrupt Closure and Demise Before the events of IAS 4's closure were taking place, MeckleMisuer decided to start his own speedrunning tournament with TheAFH013 known as Crash Dash, on the channel CBSpeedruns. The premise for this decision was that he wanted to take part in a Crash Bandicoot speedrunning tournament and he couldn't wait until July when the I'm A Speedrunner 5 tournament would be taking place. The tournament was supposed to finish before Ratchet5's ImASpeedrunner4 tournament. Six groups of four, or twenty-four people signed up to MeckleMisuer's and TheAFH013's tournament and things seemed to run smoothly, that is until MeckleMisuer faced fellow Group B member and friend Nintendogen64. Mecklemisuer had hoped to have finished all of his matches in a weekend, which he would have, until Nintendogen64 continuously postponed the days he said he could do it. Finally fed up with it, he made a deal saying if he would speedurn him now, MeckleMisuer would do Crash Race Against Time (a fan game created by Nintendogen himself). During the match however, MeckleMisuer won by quite a bit, prompting Angus to quit and threaten to blackmail MeckleMisuer by saying he would upload "Meckle has a Tetris Party". So, these two then faced off in a Crash Bandicoot 3 race to Dingodile with 3 Gems. Throughout the speedrun, MeckleMisuer lied to Nintendogen64 about his whereabouts in the match, the idea of this was for Nintendogen64 to believe that he was winning the match and would therefore not quit. At the conclusion, Meckle revealed that he had been lying throughout the match and this caused Nintendogen to go an a 17minute rant about how he wanted to quit the tournament and how it will fail. This was perhaps a foreshadowing as several days later MeckleMisuer signed into the account to find that it was closed. The poor timing of the accounts closure meant that all of the Round 1 matches would need to be reuploaded. He opted to not reopen the channel because people most likely wouldn't be able to get their videos back, and MeckleMisuer wouldn't have time to recover them. This also caused him to become suspicious of his friend Nintendogen64 as he seemingly foretold the failure of the tournament. The culprit for closing the channel remains unknown but it was widely believed at the time to be ToddGamerPro as he was also in the CBSpeedruns tournament and was also rumoured to be TheBlackPenguin, who took the blame for closing IAS 4 for the first time. Meckle's Face Incident Hours after the CBSpeedruns tournament was closed down, Nintendogen64 uploaded a controversial video revealing MeckeMisuer's face onto SpyroSpeedruns. Despite Angus' claims to the contrary, stating that the video was simply to "alert" people of the CBSpeedruns channel being closed, this video was most definitely a mockery of Meckle and his tournament, proven by the fact that Angus put sad violin music in the video, exacerbating how sarcastic it was. Furthermore, there was absolutely no point in putting Meckle's face in the video. Meckle had told Angus before that he was not to upload a video of Meckle's face to YouTube; Angus did this anyway, most definitely as an act of defiance at Meckle's constant outwitting of Angus. MeckleMisuer's good friend on YouTube, TheAFH013, took offense to the video in remembrance of what Meckle had told Angus before. However, Angus stated that as long as he was not projecting Meckle's face "in a humiliating light" (despite the mocking sad music being played in the background) then there was no problem. He also stated that Meckle was Al's "sheep"; this would mean that Meckle only got angry about his face being uploaded to YouTube due to Al getting angry in the first place, which makes no sense. The Second Closure of I'm A Speedrunner 4 The day following the closure of CBspeedruns, the ImASpeedrunner4 channel was once again found to be closed. This time, the channel had near to 50 videos uploaded and returning the channel to its previous state would prove difficult. As a result of having to perform a herculean task to resurrect the IAS 4 channel, Ratchet5 uploaded a rant video onto his channel explaining that IAS 4 had been closed and strongly hinted towards the opinion that Meckle was the one behind closing the channel and even linked Meckle's channel in the description of the rant video which made people go to his channel and attack him for being "the most likely suspect" for closing the channel. This accusation sparked a reaction of anger out of TheAFH013. TheAFH013 then teamed up with Bionicle2809 in a rant defending Meckle and seemingly attacking Ratchet5 and Nintendogen64 for their actions. The following day, Ratchet5 uploaded a video onto his account apologising to TheAFH and Meckle saying that he was wrong to accuse Meckle for IAS 4 being closed. With the feud seemingly over, Nintendogen64 uploaded a rant video to his channel (quickly deleted whilst having around 12 dislikes and 0 likes) still accusing MeckleMisuer and going so far as to call him a sheep of Al (TheAFH013) saying that if Al hadn't have made such a big deal over the video of Meckle's face then the feud wouldn't have begun in the first place and Meckle wouldn't have closed IAS 4 out of rage and anger. This however, is untrue. The reason Al made such a big deal is because Meckle isn't supposed to have his face on YouTube. Had Angus never said anything, the feud would have been over. This video caused Al and Owen (Bionicle2809) to once again rant against Angus (Nintendogen64). Angus' rant video also caused MeckleMisuer to finally upload a video in an attempt to clear his name and settle the feud. Conclusion After the feud, the IAS 4 channel was reopened and is ran its course smoothly, with Mr100PercentGamer winning the tournament. Meckle and Angus began to talk again (if only for a brief time) and CBSpeedruns remained closed. Like a TV soap opera, everything had returned to what it was like before the start of all of the drama and arguments, except for CBspeedruns. Category:Controversy